


Emptiness

by nepetina



Series: Riku's Journals [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Forgive me for I have sinned, He is suffering, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Short, and I mean really short, super hecking one sided, these boys are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepetina/pseuds/nepetina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku talks about his feelings.<br/>--<br/>A whole bunch of drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Let him scream

_I'm okay with whatever happens as long as you're happy._

 

_If I'm not there then that's alright too._


	2. Two

_Lately, my darkness has been growing._

_I am scared of what happens next._


	3. Three

_Always one step ahead. Out of your reach. I can't let you catch me._

_I act like your guide when I don't even know my next step._


	4. Four

_Darkness has swallowed me again._

_Its okay because this time you are here._


	5. Five

_I love you so much, please don't ever leave._


	6. Six

_Please don't let me close up again._


	7. Seven

_I'll help you like always, alright?_


	8. Eight

_I can't let them tear us apart again_


	9. Nine

_I know what you'll choose._

_It hurts but as long as I see you smile it's worth my heart breaking._


	10. Ten

_You will always have my thanks._

_Even though you play it off,  I know you smile to yourself._


	11. Eleven

_Share in my joy with me; for once I am happy._


	12. Twelve

_I smile so much after talking to you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the comment... I never thought anyone would actually read this so thank you.


	13. Thirteen

_Celebrate small victories._

_Hug me again._


	14. Fourteen

_I want to hold you close and never let go but I am afraid of hurting you again._


	15. Fifteen

_I'm sorry. I find it impossible to share my feelings. And so it hurts all of us._


	16. Sixteen

_Honestly, only caring about you has fucked up my life so bad. But then I'm the one who caused all the problems. You say it's okay but I have to make it up somehow._

_I robbed us of a normal life._


	17. Seventeen

_I'll give until there's nothing of me left._


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say thank you again... So thank you... Again. I kind of just update when I can but I don't always have a good grip on things.

_Why do I make everything harder?_

_And why is He still here?_


	19. Nineteen

_Kind of hard to be a team when we're always apart._

_I never want to leave your side._


	20. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support again... I only write when I feel like it and that's often why there's usually 2-3 "chapters" at once. So, if you enjoy it, let me know... It makes me happy because I never thought anyone would look at this.

_Writing by myself is easier than talking to you._

_I_ _get so flustered._


	21. Twenty-one

_Oh how I wish I could tell you everything._


	22. Twenty-Two

_We can't be partners if you keep falling asleep, silly._


	23. Twenty-Three

_What's it like?_

_It's like being asleep except I know everything that's happening. I know what He's thinking and what He does. But I can't do anything. And this time, that's alright. He can't hurt me._

_In a way, He's me, but at the same time, He isn't._


	24. Twenty-Four

_When I accept my Darkness rest there is nothing all around me._

_A vast void._

_I am the only thing that exists._

_A light shines down on me from above._

_I wonder,_

_What was it like when you slept?_


	25. Twenty-Five

_Maybe now we can finally have new friends._

_It gets lonely with pretty much only the two of us_


	26. Twenty-Six

_I'll tell you a secret..._

_I hate the beach._


	27. Twenty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the comments, there was a small emergency and that's why I haven't updated recenty

_Are we like them or are they like us?_


	28. Twenty-Eight

_There's been so much to tell and so little time to tell it._


	29. Twenty-Nine

_I finally forgave myself._

_After all, you had done the same so long ago._


	30. Thirty

_Do you ever think about the lives we've taken?_

_The Nobodies were people too..._

_How many of them lost their childhoods? How many of them had been killed, murdered?_

_I lived in fear, hadn't they?_


	31. Thirty-One

_I'm so so sorry, I just want to be by you but I'm just too jealous it eats me alive._


	32. Thirty-Two

_I'm so afraid, so afraid, please, please don't leave me, please..._


	33. Thirty-Three

_I haven;t laughed in such a long time._

_I'm glad I get to do so again._


	34. Thirty-Four

_I seriously hope you're okay._

_I can't keep you safe from yourself._


	35. Thirty-Five

_Let's nap on the beach again sometime soon._


	36. Thirty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa Thank you for the support again... I haven't really posted in a long time bc I got sick and then I was way too tired to write or do anything other than school.

_It's so great to be together again._


	37. Thirty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. as a quick note I would like to say I am thinking of wrapping this fic up and ending it. I would enjoy feedback on what you guys would prefer. Thank you. <3

_I ache so much I feel as though I am empty. Numb. Am I even myself anymore?_


	38. Thirty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I've decided this will be the last update for this story but there will be a 'less one-sided' one next.

_How wonderful it is to be around you again..._

_But it pains me to no end to push away all my feelings again. I simply don't want to hurt you..._

 


End file.
